Fight for all the wrong reasons
by Banksiesbabe99
Summary: Connie returns home after 4 years away at college. Hoping to avoid 1 Duck in paricular, immediately seems an impoosible feat. Can she get over their past? Will he let her? Can the 2 of them solve their problems without hurting each other and their friends
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own anything so there!!

A/N : Ok, so I know that this is incredibly short, but I promise the next chapter will be much, much longer, I just had to get this going first. It's been like forever since I wrote anything worth while, so I hope you enjoy this, and feel the need to review… PLEASE!!! Lol. Anyway either way, I'm back, for a little while at least lol.

"Thank you for the wonderful evening". Connie leant forward, pecking her dates cheek, then backed away, heading inside.

_'Another date gone horribly wrong'_, she thought as she climbed the steps to her dorm room. The evening had started off ok, nothing spectacular, but gradually things had gone from bad to worse. The restaurant they had, had a reservation with, hadn't in fact got a reservation for them, so ending up in a Wendy's then heading into the cinema, where Connie had given John the choice of movie. Big mistake she had learnt rather quickly, after discovering he had chosen the documentary, that was showing that evening. She hadn't even been aware that the cinema showed docu-movies. She would have given anything right then to have been sat watching an action movie, filled with blood and gore. Throughout the movie, John had kept turning to her, smile broadly, often commenting on how fascinating it was, Connie could only nod and force a smile. After the movie had ended, they took a walk in the local park, where John still mesmerized by the documentary, continued discussing it, of which Connie had no idea what the subject had been, having not paid any attention to any of it.

"So, how'd it go"? Anna, her room mate asked, when Connie entered, leaning back against the door, as she closed it behind her.

"Awful, I think my top 5 worst dates has now been bumped again". She replied, then recalled the evening to her friend, who found it amusing to say the least. "Since when did dating become so hard"? Connie asked rhetorically, frustrated at her own situation.

"Since you spent 90 per cent of your high school career with the same guy". Anna replied matter-of-factly.

"I was very happy in high school with Guy, thank you very much". Connie reasoned.

It had been 4 years since she and Guy had split up, and though it had been amicable, she could still recall the hurt she had felt that day. They had been together 6 years, having spent most of their adolescence as a couple, it had been hard learning how to be single, but she had learnt to enjoy it, and had spent her last year of high school single.

"So when do you leave"? Anna asked, as she continued packing her things.

College was only a few days away from ending for the summer, but for Connie, it was the end of her time there, deciding against returning for another year. For now she was planning on heading home, and making any further decisions from there.

A few days later, her banged up old Jeep, was fully loaded with suitcases and boxes of things she had accumulated over the years spent there. It was hard to believe that in 2 months she wouldn't be returning like she had done over the past 3 summers. Turning to face Anna, who stood watching as she loaded her last bag, tears in her eyes.

"I'll call you when I'm settled". Connie told her, stepping back onto the sidewalk.

"It's been great living with you Con". Anna burst into tears, wrapping her arms around Connie tightly.

"It's been the best". Connie replied, tears spilling from her own eyes.

Giving one last squeeze, and without another word, Connie pulled away, stepping back before getting into the car. As she drove away from the curb, she could see Anna in her mirror, watching, tears still streaming down her face.

They had spent the last 3 years as room mates, and Anna had quickly become Connie's best friend. They had looked out for each other, picked spots off each others dates, supplied the other with comfort food when dates had gone horribly wrong, or in Anna's case, week long relationships ended.

For now though, the brunette was heading home. She didn't know for how long she was staying, probably until she found a job. Not looking forward to having to go back to living with her parents, having to abide by their house rules, but needs must. She was just hoping it wouldn't be for too long.

Hope you enjoyed it, hopefully fingers crossed, touch wood, a new chapter will be along soon lol. PLEASE R&R!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own anything so there!!

A/N: Ok, so I know this is like incredibly short, yet again, but wow, these things aren't as easy to write as they used to be lol. I hope yet again I've managed to please at least a few of you, and I do apologize if I haven't.

Ok so my thank you thingy's lol -

Cream-Cheese-girl : Thank you so much, you made me feel very appreciated straight away. Thanks for you review and support!

Forsaken-Angel29 : Well job done then if I've managed to convert you to Adam/Connie shipper lol. I'm afraid there won't be too much of a mystery as to who the love interest is, or at least I'm not planning there to be, hmm who knows. This story is already becoming difficult to write, so I guess I'll just take this chapter by chapter lol. Thanks for your support and review!

Moshimoro6785, Tennisfreak328, Sphinx005, CSImiamilover101, Redjewlel2662, Ratti pillo : Thank you all for your fantastic support and reviews, they are much appreciated.

"Hi Mom". Connie greeted her Mom, as she stepped onto the old worn porch, that wrapped around her childhood home.

"Hi baby". Her Mom drew her into a tight embrace. "How was your drive? I wish you'd have let Simon fly out and drive back with you".

"It was ok, It was kinda nice to sort of book end everything you know". She replied, following her Mom into the kitchen, ignoring the comment about her younger brother.

Nothing had changed, it was all still the same décor, same perfectly clean kitchen that she'd grown up knowing. It had always been the same, everything had it's place, and her Mom was definitely one for detail. She sometimes reminded her of Monica from friends, everything had to be squeaky clean and in exact positions.

"Well, how about we take your things up to your room, and then you can come down and have a snack, you must be starving after your journey".

Knowing her Mom wouldn't settle until Connie had put her bags away, she nodded, standing up and heading up to her room, grabbing her 2 bags on the way. As she climbed the stairs, she could feel her Mom watching her. She hadn't been home 10 minutes and she was already beginning to feel claustrophobic.

Nudging her room door open, she saw nothing had changed, her room still immaculately clean, everything placed exactly where she had left it, or in some cases, where her Mom believed they belonged. Sitting down on her bed, she could smell the fresh bedclothes that had obviously only just been washed. She rolled her eyes with a shake of her head, feeling slightly ungrateful, after all the trouble her Mom had obviously gone to.

Down the hall, she could hear a slight pounding, and knew immediately it could be none other than her younger brother Simon. With a smile, she got up and headed that way, tapping gently on the door, though knowing there was no way he could have heard her. Slowly she pushed the door open, popping her head around. Simon having seen the door opening, was scurrying to hide the magazine he had obviously been reading.

"Hey Kiddo, it's just me". Connie said loud enough for him to hear over the music.

"Geez, I thought you were Mom". He sighed, throwing the magazine down on the floor, and getting up to hug her.

"Well if you'd turn the noise down, you would have heard me knocking". She joked, hugging him tightly in return.

"Dude, this is 3 days grace, it wasn't written and recorded to be listened to quietly". He yelped, pulling away, eyes wide at the thought.

"Dude… who the hell are 3 days grace". Connie interpreted him.

"Ha ha, they're only like the best band ever".

"Funny, I remember you saying that about who was it, ACDC, the Chilli Peppers, and um Good Charlotte was it". Connie argued back, a smile spreading across her face.

"Dude, shut up". Simon reached over, turning the music down slightly.

"Still reading porn I see". Connie stepped over to his bed, sitting and picking up his magazine, he'd previously been trying to hide.

"That's one thing that never gets old, good ole porn". Simon chuckled. "All I could do with now is a lock on the door to stop any interruptions from Mom, and I'm all set".

"I think you've got more chance of her buying you a new, louder stereo than of her letting you have a lock on your door".

"Well I need my privacy, Dad understands, guys need to do… stuff".

"Ok, that's eww".

A few hours later, having sat down to a nice family dinner, with her parents and brother, Connie headed back to her room. She was stuffed, her mom had piled her plate high with food, insisting that she probably hadn't had a good meal since the last time she came home for a visit. Sitting on her bed, feeling bloated, she lay back gently, staring at the ceiling, and suddenly she was hit by a wave of memories of her childhood.

It had been a long time since all the ducks had been together. Of course she had missed them when she was at college, but life moves on, and she had busied herself with her studies. Of course they had stayed in touch, emails mostly, which had turned into a sort of monthly newsletter. On each reading, she often thought how odd it was, the different paths each had chosen. She could never in her wildest dreams have imagined Averman to be a fellow journalist, or Portman a future high school English teacher.

Turning her head to face where she had left her cell earlier that day. It was sat on her bedside drawers, and she began debating whether or not to call one of the ducks. She had left out the fact she was coming back home, out of her emails, having had better things to talk about, and she guessed because she hadn't at the time wanted to face up to the fact another stage in her life was complete.

Deciding against calling anyone, she eventually clambered back to her feet and began digging through her bags looking for her shower bag and makeup. After a quick shower to freshen up after driving nearly all day, she changed into some clean hip hugging jeans and a nice vest top, before applying a little makeup. Grabbing her cell and purse, she fled the house, calling to her parents she was going out for a while. Even as she retreated to her car, she could hear her mom calling after her, wanting to know where she was going and when she'd be home.

Driving through town, was like driving back in time, nothing much had changed, everything seemed to have frozen whilst she'd been away. She recognised some of the old haunts, that she and the ducks used to congregate in, the junior high school still stood as gloomy as ever, the basketball courts next door, bringing back memories of all the school yard puck they had played in the summer. From the road, she caught a glimpse of the old pond, the late evening sun basking across the still waters, that come winter time, would be frozen over to a thick ice, that she had spent man an hour skating on with her fellow ducks.

Finally pulling up in a parking lot, she climbed out, and began the walk just down the block, hoping she had the right place. The last time she had spoken to Charlie, he had told her, he was working part time in a bar whilst he was at college. She knew the bar well, it had many years ago, been the place where she and a few other ducks had spied on Karp and Peter' mums when they had gone in drinking. It was now, so Charlie told her, a more youthful bar, one well known amongst other college students.

Gently pushing open the door, and stepping inside. After a quick glance around, she knew Charlie was right, it had changed, a lot actually. It was a lot brighter than she remembered, the bar stretched along the back wall, whereas before it had been tucked away in one corner. There were 2 pool tables where the bar used to be, and a dance floor over on the far side. It was still early, so it wasn't very busy, only a few couples as far as she could see, probably having a quick drink before heading out to a club or something.

"Boys button down the hatches, because troubles just walked straight back into my life". Immediately on hearing the voice, she looked over to the bar, to see Charlie immerging carrying a crate of beer.

"Hey Charlie". She greeted him, as he quickly strode over to her, enveloping her in a tight embrace.

"Hey Shorty". He muttered into her hair, as he continued holding her tightly.

After a minute or so, Charlie lead her to the bar, pulling out a stool for her, before sitting on one opposite. He couldn't help but look at her up and down, seeing how much she had changed, yet also how little. Her hair now shorter, hung loosely, and he could see the few highlights of copper shining gently under the lights of the bar. Though she had always been slim, she now had womanly curves that had been beginning to show toward the end of high school. The mischievous sparkle in her eyes still remained, and her smile still as warm as ever.

"So when'd you get in"? Charlie asked finally.

"Umm, a few hours ago". Connie replied.

"Well Moreau, I gotta say you look much better than the last time I saw you".

"That's because the last time you saw me Conway, I was completely wasted, and if you remember, that was the night Portman had to practically carry me back to his and Julie's place". Connie replied, referring to the night a few years back when they'd all visited Portman and Julie in Boston.

"Ah yeah, I also remember you skipping town that morning without so much as a good bye". He laughed.

"I called you from the plane. I had to be up early for my flight". Connie argued a smile playing on her lips.

Over the next hour, the two old friends caught up, reminiscing about the good old days when all they ever had to worry about was when their next hockey game was. Though they hadn't seen each other in over a year, since Connie had often stayed in Indiana rather than coming home in the summer, it felt like the two had never been apart. The conversation flowed easily, the odd silence creeping in, but never awkward.

"So how long you staying"? Charlie asked eventually.

"Um, I'm not sure, I guess however long it takes me to find a job, and depending where it is I guess". Connie replied, sipping at her drink.

"What you mean you're staying for good"?

"Well hopefully not too long, my moms already starting to drive me crazy, but if I manage to get a job around here, then yeah".

"Well I for one think you should, it'll be nice having another duck hanging around. Everyone seems to come and go all the time".

"You always were a home bird weren't you"?

"Through and through". He replied, laughter escaping his lips. "Right so I vote, you finish your drink, let me finish up here, and you come back to my place, Adam should be home, and you might get to meet his girlfriend".

"You live with Adam"?

"Oh yeah, we just moved into an apartment a few blocks away. He needed space from the parentals, and I wanted out of the dorms, perfect timing for us both really". He explained quickly, before excusing himself quickly to finish up his jobs.

Downing the last of her drink, hoping the sharpness of it, would bring her some Dutch courage. It wasn't that she disliked Adam, or didn't want to see him either, quite the opposite in fact. After her break up with Guy, he had been there for her. Charlie and Julie had been dating at the time, and having usually gone out with them as a double date. Of course that came to an abrupt stop, and when Adam's then girlfriend had gone to France on an exchange programme, he had tagged along with Connie. Then one night, after going out, Charlie and Julie headed in one direction, wanting a little alone time, leaving Adam and Connie alone. The winter chill whisked around them, so they drew closer together, the next thing they knew, they were backing into an alleyway, making out as though they had been separated for months. Of course after that night, everything changed between them. Trying to deny what they had done the previous night, was near impossible for them, it was as though someone had ignited their spark. Over the following 3 months, stolen moments, secret rendezvous', and still the heat between them undeniable. He had been her first, and though at the time she had wanted to be happy, she hadn't been able to be. After he had left her that night, she curled up in her bed, her face hidden in the pillow he had hours before been resting on, and cried. Not because she hurt, or because she regretted it, but because she knew in her heart of hearts, what they were doing was wrong, and he wasn't hers.

"Right you ready"? Charlie called, slipping his jacket on.

"You sure you can just leave"? Connie asked, hoping it would buy her time to think of an excuse as to why she couldn't go with him.

"Oh yeah, the boss is pretty cool, owes me one or two favours".

Charlie lead the way out, before leaving Connie to show him to where she had left her car. The whole minute walk, Connie fidgeted with her keys, hoping and praying he wasn't going to be in, and most of all his new girlfriend wouldn't be either. Charlie talked the whole way between directions, and never noticed once how quite she had suddenly become.

Long before she was ready, they had arrived. Charlie by now practically bouncing off the walls as he showed her up the stairs. With each step, she tried to talk herself into being calm and collected, but she wasn't sure how convincing she was.

"And welcome to Charlie's house of fun". He announced as he burst through the door.

Stepping inside, Connie was met by a well lit room, modernly decorated, a medium sized kitchen directly to her left, and right in front of her, an open, spacious living room. On the far side of the living room was a big window that had an amazing view, and just to the side, was a small corridor, of which she assumed lead to the bedrooms and bathroom.

"Pretty snazzy huh"? Charlie beamed.

"Very nice". Connie stepped further inside, momentarily forgetting about Adam. "Very very nice, gotta say Conway, you've done alright for yourself". She laughed slightly.

"Why thank you mademoiselle". Charlie joked.

"Yeah, thanks".

Right so hope you enjoyed so far, please R&R!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own anything so there!!

Tennisfreak328 : Meh, who knows whether this is going to end up a Connie/Adam, it was meant to be, but who knows right now lol. Thanks for your review and support. Cheers mi dears!!!!

Forsaken-Angel29 : Yeah I guess they did drift apart, though honestly, I'm still very much picking my way through this, so hopefully in the next few chapters it will all be explained lol. Thanks for your support and review. Cheers mi dears!!!!

Cake-eater18 : Thanks for your support and review. Cheers mi dears!!!!

Cream-Cheese-girl : Awww how amazingly sweet are you!!! Let me let you into a little secret though, it's fans like you that keep, not just me, but everyone on this site going. So thank you so much for your amazing support over the last what, 5 years? It's so very much appreciated. Cheers mi dears!!!!

Chapter 3

"Why thank you mademoiselle". Charlie joked.

"Yeah, thanks".

Upon hearing another voice, Connie spun quickly on her heel, only to come face to face with the tall blond, she had been trying to avoid seeing for the last hour or so. He was leaning on the door frame staring directly at her, his left arm hung loosely by his side, his right thumb hooked into his pant pocket, he looked almost as though he were posing for a photo. Still as handsome as ever, she thought, before quickly chastising herself, she wouldn't, and couldn't allow herself to think like that anymore, to fall into the same trap she had all those years before.

"Well don't just stand there Cake eater, come and say hey properly". Charlie broke the awkward silence, that had been building up.

"It's good to see you again". He mumbled in her ear, after obeying Charlie's orders, and making his way to her, giving her a tense hug.

"It's good to see you too. You look really good". Connie forced herself to respond.

He looked better than good, he looked jaw droopingly handsome, and she couldn't help but feel all her old feelings for him, slowly rise to the surface. How could she not feel at the least slightly attracted to him, he still had that same sexy smile that made her feel weak in the knees, his chiselled jaw that she ached to kiss, and those arms she wanted to remain in, belong to.

An awkward silence settled on them, both unknowing what to say or do around each other, Charlie almost oblivious to their tension headed toward the refrigerator to receive a bottle of water for himself, momentarily asking if either his friends would like one. Connie smiled nervously at Adam, noticing he had stuffed his hands deep into his pant pockets, a sign he too was feeling the tension. It relieved her slightly to know he wasn't that comfortable either, at least she wasn't the only one, that obviously hadn't forgotten their past.

"So, um, how've you been"? Adam asked eventually, unable to stand the silence a moment longer.

"I've been doing um yeah ok". Connie replied, albeit vaguely. "And you"? She added, feeling as though this wasn't a conversation between two old friends, but more between estranged family members.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good". And as quickly as that, they feel back into that screamingly silent void.

Standing opposite him, Connie felt nothing but unease, almost feeling as though she was stood naked in a room full of people, and she didn't like it, not one bit. Her head screamed for escape, unable to stand being around him any longer. She was conscious of the fact, Charlie was looking at them oddly, probably wondering why they were stood facing each other, acting like complete strangers. In all honesty though, they were, after 4 years without so much as a letter or phone call, neither knew little about the person each had become.

"So um, I'm gonna get going, I promised my mom I wouldn't be long, and". Connie stepped back slightly, leaving her sentence open.

"You've only just got here". Charlie protested.

"I know, but my mom"… Connie began. "She'll be wondering where I am, I haven't spent that much time with her and Dad since getting back, and I still have loads of unpacking to do". Connie blurted out as many reasons as she could think of to get away.

"Well I'm sure they'll understand, here I'll give 'em a call, let them know you're staying with us". Charlie dug deep in his pocket, retrieving his cell phone.

"No Charlie really, we can hang out later, I'm kinda beat from the drive". Connie panicked, as he began dialling the number.

"Aww, but Con, I haven't spent any time with you in over a year, I wanna catch up". Charlie pouted.

With a sigh, knowing she wouldn't win the argument, she nodded her head, dreading the rest of the evening, hoping at some point she could talk her way into getting out of there. Adam's presence was doing nothing but make her feel uncomfortable, though she kept telling herself it shouldn't. They had both grown up so much since high school, whatever it was they had, had was in the past, and there was nothing but friendship between them now.

Sitting down at the table, all 3 began telling stories of their college experiences, Charlie animatedly telling of his dates, Adam telling of his hockey life, and Connie vaguely mentioning some of the times she'd had with Anna. Neither Connie nor Adam mentioned anything about any dates or relationships they'd had. Connie knew why she hadn't as none of her dates had been particularly successful, and though she was pleased Adam didn't seem to want to share his love life with her, she began to wonder why.

Soon they began talking about their fellow ducks, and what they had been getting up to the last time either had heard from them. Connie found it odd, how all of a sudden she began to feel 'home' sick for their presence, after all it had been well over 3 years since they were all together last. But alas, it was nice hearing stories about each of her childhood friends.

The evening was going ok, and slowly but surely, Connie began to feel a little less uncomfortable around Adam. Every so often, she'd find herself thinking of their past, remembering their stolen moments, losing herself, before quickly bumping back into the present. She began to wonder if Adam still thought about them, as often as she found herself doing. Maybe that was her problem with all her past dates, she had unknowingly compared them to Adam. It was undeniable that she had spent much of her college life hung up on him, hiding behind her true feelings, hoping her date would take her mind off the one she wanted and longed for. She'd told herself time and time again that, she would never have him, and it had begun to work, slowly but surely. But being here, sat beside him, brought everything back, she was back at the start, fighting to convince herself she was wasting her time, and that she wasn't longing for him, but just someone who wanted to sweep her off her feet, love her uncontrollably, the way she had him, all those years ago.

"Oh, you haven't met Melissa yet have you"? Charlie butted into her thoughts.

"Melissa"? Connie repeated, confused.

"Yeah, Adam's girlfriend". Charlie informed her. "And I think that Mr. Banks here isn't too far off from acquiring a Mrs. Banks". Charlie beamed cheekily.

"Charlie, will you stop doing that". Adam stared sternly at him.

"I'm really happy for you Adam". Connie managed to choke out, fighting every urge in her body to run away.

Forcing a smile, she tried to look interested and happy as Charlie forced Adam into telling her how he and Melissa had met, the whole time trying to think of ways to escape. Every now and then, she snuck a glance at Adam, relieved to see him almost squirming in his seat. After 10 minutes of listening to Charlie start stories only to make Adam continue and finish them, all involving Melissa, Connie excused herself to go to the bathroom.

Leaning on the door, letting out a deep sigh, she stared at herself in the mirror on the wall opposite, thinking what the hell she was doing here, listening to loved up stories of Adam's relationship, how wonderful Melissa sounded, and she did. She felt as though she already knew her, the way both Adam and Charlie described her, was making it very difficult for Connie to attempt at disliking her, and she truly wanted to hate her guts for having the one person, she had wanted for such a long time.

Deciding she needed to get out of there, and as soon as possible, before the fake smile she was forcing, became noticeably forced, and the last thing she wanted to do was dig up the past with someone who quite obviously had moved on. She just wished over the past few years, she had been able to as well.

Digging her cell from her pant pocket, she called the one person who would know exactly how to get her out of this mess. Anna. Always the one to come up with a plan, and having had plenty of practice at getting Connie out of awkward situations with the opposite sex, she was the perfect candidate.

"Anna, Anna, Anna". Connie hissed as soon as she heard the call being answered. "Listen, I can't talk, but I need you to do me a huge favour. In about 15 minutes, I need you to call me back. I'm stuck at Charlie and Adam's apartment, and I can't take anymore, please get me out of this". She pleaded quietly.

"Adam, who you"? Anna asked, not at all baffled by her friends request.

"The very one". Connie cut her off.

"15 minutes". Anna stated, then put the phone down, allowing Connie to return to Charlie and Adam.

Connie sat listening to yet another of Charlie's half begun stories that Adam was forced to complete, she was relieved to hear the familiar sound of her ring tone and what was to be her escape route. Forcing herself to act natural, she slowly excused herself, and pulled out her cell before quickly answering it.

"Hey Anna, what's wrong"? She greeted her friend as casually as she could manage. "He what"? She added, after hearing her response, trying her hardest not to smile at her friends dramatic response. "Oh Anna, I'm so sorry. But listen, I'm at a friends at the moment, so let me call you back in like 15, and we'll have a good talk then, ok". Connie played along. "Ok, I'll talk to you soon. Bye". Connie hung up the phone. "I'm sorry guys, but I'm gunna have to go, Anna's boyfriends broken up with her, and she kinda needs a friendly ear". Connie stood, collecting her jacket and bag.

"Aww Con, we haven't even finished catching up". Charlie moaned.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I'll call you tomorrow and we'll arrange to go out for a few drinks or something". She hugged her friend, feeling extremely guilty.

She quickly said goodbye, having another tense and uncomfortable hug with Adam, before leaving them, heading to the haven of her jeep. Deciding to call Anna when she got home to thank her, she quickly drove away. Guilt swam over her, she hated that she had lied to them, Charlie especially, since he so obviously wanted to spend time with her. True to her word, she would call him the following day, to arrange something, that hopefully would be just the two of them. Another evening full of Adam and Melissa stories, she wasn't sure she could handle, well at least not sober.

"Anna, thank you so much, you are a true life saver". Connie blurted out gratefully, when Anna answered her phone.

"I know, I know". Anna replied dramatically. "Though, I can't think why you were so desperate to get out of there, unless".

"Exactly, there is an unless. For the last hour, I've had to listen to them tell stories, all including Adam's girlfriend, that according to Charlie, is pretty much shoe-in to be a little more than that, and I couldn't stand it, especially since I had no stories of my own to make him remotely the tiniest bit jealous". Connie informed her friend. "I mean, here I was, finally over him, and he walks back in, all gorgeous and everything, makes all my feelings resurface, only to announce he's got a girlfriend that he's over the moon, sickening annoyingly, happy with".

"Oh honey, I'm sorry".

"No Anna, you know something, this time, I'm not gunna sit around moping about him, I'm gunna get out there, and make him insanely jealous. I mean he isn't the last guy in the world, there's hundreds of good looking guys out there, it's about time I moved on once and for all". She stated stubbornly.

Sorry, this again is rather a short chapter. I'm really struggling to find the time and inspiration to continue with this, but I'm determined that I'm going to


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own anything so there!!

Ratti Pillo - Sorry it's taken so long, I really wanted this chapter to flow much better than my previous ones, and at times it felt more like a chore, but I managed it lol, and would you believe, it's sort of kick started me a little, so hopefully the next few chapters may come a little easier lol. Yeah, I couldn't help but get a little carried away with Adam's first paragraph lol, I mean c'mon it's Adam, he's hot, hot, hot with or without the paragraph lol. Anyways, thanks for the review and support, it means a lot. Cheers Mi Dears!!

Forsaken-Angel29 - Hopefully there will be another Yay I've updated again lol. Sorry for the length of time it's taken, and I hope you find it worthy of your wait. I will try my hardest not to leave it so long for the next review. It is VERY ironic how I hate waiting for other people to update, but myself am terrible at updating lol. You know what, I'm kinda getting a little curious as to where this will lead, I think this is my first story, not knowing where I want it to end up lol. I have so many ideas flitting around in my head, as to where I want it to go, but have yet to find out where it will lol. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for the review and support. Cheers Mi Dears!!

Queen of the Cake-eaters - Yes tis I! Is that you?? My God, I can't believe you reviewed, it's been forever lol. I know, I know, I hate how short it is too, but I am working on it being longer lol, I think which is why it's taken me so long to update lol, I wanted it to be long, but it's been very difficult to write lol. Oh yeah, the inspiration for the stories is soo easy to come by, but actually sitting down and writing it, I am finding isn't as easy as it used to be, lol, but I'm trying lol. I may be like 50 by the time this gets finished, but I'm determined it will lol, hopefully lol. Anyway, it was great to hear from you, I hope you get time to read it lol, and thank you for the review and support. Cheers Mi Dears!!

Chapter 4

A few weeks had quickly flown by, having thankfully managed to avoid Adam, without much help from Charlie, who seemed rather determined that Connie should meet Melissa. Of course Connie was trying her hardest to avoid this at all costs, well at least until she was in some kind of relationship and wouldn't feel quite so 3rd wheel around them. The worst part being, Melissa was probably a really nice person, one of which ordinarily she'd get along with, become good friends with, but right now, she needed for her own sanity to dislike her. As harsh as it sounded, she couldn't bring herself to be that two faced to pretend all was fine and dandy, when really it was anything but.

Anna had been great though, calling every other day, sensing Connie would need to vent, whether it be about the whole Adam situation, or about how much her mom was driving her up the wall. There had been no luck on the job front, and until that moment, Connie was stuck staying with her parents. Not that she wasn't grateful that her parents had welcomed her home with open arms, allowing her to stay rent free, but having been used to the independence, and the free will to come and go as she pleased, as she'd experienced in the dorms, returning to her childhood home, where she felt smothered by her moms neediness to know her whereabouts, and constant clinginess, was slowly driving her insane.

Charlie had become her constant again, calling her at least once a day, scanning newspapers for any possible jobs, and often offering her a bed for the night, so she could have a break from her over-bearing mom. The offer, though a great one, and in some cases she was desperate to take him up on, the fact Adam also lived there, and the chances of Melissa staying over, put her off greatly.

"Hi baby". Casey Conway greeted her, as Connie took a seat at the counter of Mickey's dining car. "What can I get you"?

"Hey". Connie replied, trying not to sound so glum. "A job would be great, failing that, a soda, cheeseburger and fries please".

"Still no luck huh"? Casey sympathized, as she placed a glass of soda in front of her.

"Nope, I must have been on a dozen interviews this past fortnight, and not one call back". Connie responded, taking a sip of her drink. "I mean, I think the interviews go well, I'm polite, smart, enthusiastic, my portfolio's got my best work in there. What more do they want"?

"Oh honey, something will turn up soon".

"I really don't see how Casey. I've applied for every job going in a 50 mile radius, and nothing". Connie sighed. "I mean, I wanted to try and stay around here, but I really think I'm going to have to start thinking about applying out of state. I seriously am beginning to need space away from my mom, but I can't get an apartment until I know I've got a job".

"Things will turn good in the end, you'll see". Casey told her with a wink, as she placed her meal in front of her.

Connie hoped Casey was right. She seriously couldn't take much more of her mom right now, her savings were beginning to become dented, savings she had worked so hard for, so she could afford to put the first and last on an apartment, the moment she'd got a job. The idea of Chicago, New York and Boston were beginning to sound really good ideas, Boston especially since she'd be closer to Julie and Portman, who she missed badly.

Whilst eating her burger, she read one of the newspapers a previous customer had left. It was a typical tabloid, full of articles she knew she was more than capable of writing. Though she would kill for a job where she had to write about the things that mattered, but right now, she'd gladly take a job, writing about the antics of Paris Hilton, Britney Spears and the like. She was beginning to think she should have listened to her careers advisor at school, a job in medicine, or law would have been a better choice.

As she took a slug of her soda, she felt her cell vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out, she saw she had received a text message from Charlie. She smiled to herself as she opened it, knowing he was more than likely trying his hardest yet again to cheer her up. _'I've got it, write an erotic novel, base it on me'_, she read. An even bigger grin spread across her face, as she replied quickly, _'I might as well declare bankruptcy right now if I have to go as far as basing an erotic novel on you'_.

10 minutes later, she left her bill on the counter, waved goodbye to Casey and made her way back to her car. Charlie had yet again succeeded in lifting her spirits, and though she still felt rather at a dead end job wise, the fact remained, she still had plenty of money in the bank, and though it was driving her up the wall, she still had a roof over her head at her parents.

Just as she was opening her car door, her phone yet again began vibrating, with a roll of her eyes, she pulled it out of her pocket, and climbed into the car, half expecting it to be her Mom calling her to make she was ok, and what time she was expecting to arrive home. With a deep breath, she flipped open the phone, not thinking to look at the caller ID.

"Hello". She spoke, as she slid the key into the ignition.

"I so can be erotic". Charlie's voice screeched down the phone to her, causing a wide smile to appear on her face. "You have no idea how erotic I can be Miss Moreau. If I turned it on, you'd be putty in my hands. It's just lucky for you, I'm a nice guy and not in the habit of being incestuous". There was a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Believe me Charlie, I am so grateful that you aren't incestuous even though we aren't blood related and a nice guy. I have no doubt in my mind whatsoever that you could _'turn it on'_, but I, I would rather not be of witness to it". She laughed.

"You don't know what your missing Moreau". He practically sung. "Anyways, what are you doing tonight"?

"Um, well I just have to go and get Simon's birthday present, why, what have you got planned"?

"Damn, it's Simon's 18th in a few days isn't it. Remind me to call my Mom". He told her, causing her to laugh. "What are you buying him"?

"He's really into a band right now called 3 Days Grace or something, and they're doing a concert in South Dakota in a few weeks. Tickets go on sale in the morning, so I was just gonna drive down there tonight. I mean I don't know how popular they are, so"…

"Seriously 3 Days Grace are doing a concert. I so gotta come with you Con".

"Take it you've heard of them then". Connie laughed upon hearing the excitement in his voice.

"They're like the best band ever". Charlie told her, a note of seriousness entering his voice.

"So I've been told". Connie replied, remembering how her brother had described them in the exact same way.

10 minutes later, Charlie had invited himself along, and practically organised the whole trip, in true Charlie fashion. She wouldn't be at all surprised that he hadn't printed out a route planner, with all the recommended rest stops, motels and camping sites, just incase. Charlie always had been too organised for his own good, sometimes though, she was grateful for his organisational skills.

Her next challenge was dealing with her over-protective Mom. As soon as she mentioned she was going out, and staying out over night, questions had been fired at her left, right and centre. Taking a deep breath, Connie as vaguely as she thought she could get away with, explained where she was going, and why. Not that this did anything to placate her Mom, who began fretting that the 10 hour drive was much too far, especially over night, and on her own. It didn't matter that she had already explained Charlie was going to be with her, she had obviously not heard that part over her whittling and worrying.

"MOM"! Connie shouted, after sitting listening to her go on and on about the dangers she was facing driving to South Dakota over night. "I am 21 years old, I am legally old enough to drink, own a shot gun, and have been living independently for the last 6 years, I think I can manage to drive myself to South Dakota and back safely". Connie told her sternly.

"Connie, honey, I am your Mom, I will always worry about you". Her Mom told her, a slight look of hurt crossing her face, guilt immediately engulfing Connie.

"I know, I know you do, but I'm not that little girl anymore. You have to start and let me grow up, because otherwise I'm going to go crazy". She replied, her voice softened, and a hint of humour as she mentioned the last part.

With that, Connie managed to get out of the house, without too much more fretting on her Mom's behalf. She hated that she had snapped like that at her, but she was slowly but surely coming to her limit with how much mollycoddling she could take, and now hopefully she would have caught the message.

Pulling up outside Charlie's apartment, she found Charlie stood on the sidewalk, a back pack in hand, waiting impatiently for her. Climbing into her jeep, he let her know his thoughts on what he classed as her tardiness, even though according to the clock on the dash, she was 3 minutes early. She smiled and shook her head, as she pulled away from the curb, listening to Charlie jokingly chastise her.

"So anyway, since we're going to be stuck in this death trap for a good few hours, I've brought music". Charlie leant forward and dug deep in his bag, pulling out 2 CD's.

"Hey, my jeep is not a death trap". Connie shot back, though she couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"No, ordinarily, the jeep isn't but when you're driving it is". Charlie teased.

"Hey, I'm a good driver. If I remember correctly, I passed drivers Ed first time, unlike some people". Connie replied pointedly, then broke out into laughter at the memory.

"Is it my fault that my instructor's ass hung over the edge of the seat onto the parking break". Charlie bit back, quickly joining Connie in the laughter. "Ok, so since you've obviously not heard of them, this is what 3 Days grace sound like". Charlie told her, holding up one of the CD's and pushing it into the CD player.

'_**3 Days Grace - Are you ready' starts playing**_

Charlie immediately lost himself in the song and began singing along, almost bouncing out of his seat on the chorus. Connie had to admit, it wasn't a bad song, but then again, she couldn't ever remember not liking the music Simon was into. The more songs she heard on the CD, the more she began contemplating buying herself a ticket to the concert. Charlie was obviously planning on going, she couldn't see him not being ok with her tagging along.

"So what do you think"? Charlie broke into her thought, as he ejected the CD.

"Not bad". Connie replied, glancing at Charlie, who raised an eyebrow at her. "Ok, they're pretty good".

"I knew you'd love 'em". Charlie stated almost triumphantly.

"I said they were ok, not fantastic. I'd still much rather listen to Nickelback any day, thank you very much".

"Well it's a good job I brought this then isn't it". Charlie told her, pushing his 2nd CD into the player.

'_**Nickelback - Fight for all the wrong reasons' starts playing**_

"Now this, this is more like it". Connie said with a smile on her face, as she began singing along, soon followed by Charlie.

2 hours later, Connie pulled over into a lay-by to stretch her legs for a few minutes. Grabbing a bottle of water, she began walking and stretching a little, fighting against the sleepy muscles in her back and legs. There was a slight chill in the air, and she reached in the back seat for her hooded sweater. It wasn't too cold, but the nip in the night air caused goose bumps.

Having not noticed what Charlie had been doing, she turned to the front of the car where she saw him begin to sit on the hood of the jeep. As she stepped closer, she realized he had pulled out the blanket from the back, and laid it out on the hood, along with a lunch box of sandwiches he had obviously packed. She stood watching him, as he settled against the windshield with his hands resting behind his head.

"So about not writing this erotic novel". Charlie began, as he stared up into the sky.

"The one I'm not basing on you". Connie replied, quickly scrambling up onto the hood to join him.

"So you'd write it if it weren't based on me"? Charlie turned to face her, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"I hate to burst your bubble Charlie, but I'm not an author, I'm a journalist". Connie laughed.

"Potatoe, potato, it's writing isn't it"? Charlie shrugged. "If it'd help, I could tell you all my dirty sordid little secrets and you can just pretend you're writing them in a report". He laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Charles Conway, if your Mom could hear you talk like that". Connie gently shoved him, causing him to roll off the hood onto the dusty floor, causing more laughter. "Charlie". She called when he didn't get back up. "I am so not leaning over the edge to check on you, because you're only gonna pull me off".

"Who said anything about looking over the edge". His voice suddenly broke the silence.

Suddenly, she felt something grab her arm, tugging her to the floor. She let out a yelp, before landing heavily. Opening her eyes, she found herself face to face with Charlie, laying on his chest. After a moment, she broke into laughter, a laugh only Charlie was ever capable of getting out of her.

"Um Con, the family jewels are a little at risk here". Charlie told her hoarsely.

"Oh God, I'm sorry, are you ok". She asked, quickly jumping back to her feet, watching as he slowly got to his.

His knee's were covered in dirt from where he had obviously crawled around the front of the car. He swiped gently at them, removing the thickest of the dirt. Connie took the opportunity to brush down his back, only brushing her own legs down once he was pretty clean. He turned to look at her, catching his own eyes with hers, and immediately broke into laughter.

"Look at us, we're like a couple of kids". Connie managed to say through her laughter.

"If you think this is childish, then that is proof you've been away far too long Moreau". Charlie told her once the laughter began to subside.

"Maybe I have Conway, maybe I have".

An hour or so later, Charlie was laid out in the backseat of the jeep, deciding that before he took over driving, he wanted some sleep, leaving Connie listening to one of the CD's. She however was paying little attention to the music, and more to Charlie's earlier words _'you've been away far too long'_. She was beginning to think he was right. Though her time at college had been an amazing experience for her, she could never deny she had missed her friends. She wasn't sure why she had felt the need to go to Indiana, it's college didn't really offer her anything better than Minnesota, except being further away from Adam, in the hope distance would help. It hadn't, but she however was somewhat pleased to be home, even if her mom was driving her crazy, and things between herself and Adam were awkward to say the least.

After a few hours of thoughts wracking through her mind, Charlie decided he'd had enough rest, and took over the driving. The next 4 hours flew by, what with Charlie's constant talking, mostly about nothing, random facts he had read, or the bits of gossip he had heard from the other ducks. It was still very much safe to say, Charlie was still Captain Duck, and had kept in close contact with each team mate. Having felt slightly out of the loop for the past few years, thanks to Charlie, she began to feel as though the ducks hadn't been apart for as long as they had.

"And here we are". Charlie's voice broke through her light sleep.

"How long have I been asleep"? She asked, lifting her head from the window where it had been resting.

"About 15 minutes". Charlie chuckled upon seeing her sleepy expression. "If you want, you stay in here and get some more sleep, and I'll go queue up". Charlie offered, feeling slightly guilty when he realized he had talked much of the way here, probably keeping her awake.

"No, it's ok, I can sleep when we get back". Connie sat upright, stretching the muscles in her back.

"I insist you stay in here. It's 5.30, the tickets don't go on sale until 8.30". Charlie told her, getting out of the jeep, and leaving before she could argue.

Having little energy left to be stubborn and follow him anyway, she checked all the doors of the jeep were locked, before sitting back deeply into her seat, and letting sleep take over once more, only to be woken by the ringing of her cell.

"Hello"? She spoke gruffly, her eyes struggling to open against the bright sunlight.

"Yes, hello, is it possible to speak to a Miss Connie Moreau"? A voice asked.

"Yeah, speaking". She replied, sitting up and beginning to force her eyes to open.

"Ah, right, this is Karen Harper speaking, you had an interview with an associate of mine a few days ago, James Weiss". Immediately Connie was wide awake. "Well, although it seems you weren't exactly what James was looking for, he was very impressed with your profile, and faxed it through to myself, and I have to say Miss Moreau, it has some of the best work I have seen from someone like yourself, fresh out of college".

Connie's heart was beating fast in her chest, hoping and praying that this was going to lead to a job. It had to didn't it, otherwise why would she be calling, and complimenting her portfolio. Holding her breath she waited for her to continue.

"And I hear your speciality is Ice Hockey. Now I don't understand much about it myself, but James assures me, that you are just what I'm looking for". She babbled on. "Oh listen to me, I haven't even explained why I'm ringing have I". She chuckled.

Connie listened in excitement as Karen Harper explained exactly while she was calling. Barely able to contain herself, Connie practically bounced around in her seat with every word that escaped this woman's mouth. Things were finally looking better for her.

Sorry it's taken so long, but please R&R, I really do appreciate your feedback. Thank-you.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't own anything so there!!

Ratti Pillo : Right firstly, thank you again for reviewing. I know I've been completely terrible and left it so long, but I'm hoping by the time it's finished it will have been worth it. Right for the back story on Connie and Adam, I promise I am coming to that, hopefully there will be plenty in the next chapter or so, and hopefully again all will slowly start to be revealed. Anyways thanks for you support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!

For Esme : Thanks for your review. I'm so glad you're enjoying this, and I do apologize for the length of time it is taking me to update. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!

Forsaken-Angel29 : Thanks for the review. It seems like forever since I last updated, and hopefully I will kick myself up the butt and start and FORCE myself to write more lol. This is one story I am trying so hard not to get bored with and give up on, like a few of my others lol. Anyways thanks so much for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!

Chapter 5

"Charlie, I got a job, I got a job". Connie screamed as she ran across the parking lot, to where Charlie was stood in line, before jumping into his arms.

"So you'll definitely not be writing that erotic novel about me then"? Charlie asked as he released her.

"Was I ever"? Connie pulled away, raising her brow slightly, a huge smile playing on her lips.

"So what's the job"? Charlie asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh, it's this fortnightly sports magazine, it's still really new, it basically gives game reports and interviews on loads of different sports, well the editor got my name from this guy I had an interview with last week, and he thought I'd be perfect for the Ice Hockey section, since they haven't really got anyone covering it at the moment. So the editor just called me, and I get to go watch the Wild every week for free, and write an article about the game, and interview a player per month". Connie reeled off quickly, taking a deep breath.

"You mean Wild as in Minnesota Wild"? Charlie stared at her in disbelief.

"The very same". Connie replied.

A few hours later, the 2 friends arrived back home, tired and drained, but still a little excitement lingered. After Connie had dropped Charlie off, promising to call him later, after she'd caught up on a little sleep, she drove home, momentarily stopping at the newsagents and buying a few advertisement newspapers. Now she had her job, she was going to waste little time in finding an apartment, though sleep was the first thing on her agenda.

Connie's following week was jam packed. Not only had she had a visit at her new job which she was due to start Monday but she'd viewed a dozen apartments, though not finding one to her liking. As desperate as she was to get out of her parents house, she was still holding out for that perfect apartment. She knew in her minds eye, exactly what she was looking for, though a part of her told her regularly she was being ridiculous, no matter how hard she looked, she would never find one that fully matched the one in her mind.

Simons birthday came and went, he had been absolutely ecstatic when Connie had given him the tickets, bounding around the house as though he'd just won the lottery. It then took him the following 2 hours to decide which friend would be lucky enough to go with him, since she had bought him 2 tickets. He never once however offered her the spare, though she couldn't hold it against him since Charlie had bought her a ticket, as a congratulations gift, though she surmised it was because he had no-one else to drag along.

"I knew when I heard about this place, it would be perfect for you". Charlie informed her as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Charlie, are you sure you read the advertisement right, surely these apartments are way too expensive for me". She glanced nervously around herself at the modern, expensive looking buildings surrounding them.

"Con, you need to trust me". Charlie told her. "Besides, my place is like 2 blocks away, the prices aren't going to be _that_ much different".

Doubt filled her mind, though part of her believed Charlie was right, his building wasn't that old either, and the surrounding area was pretty much the same, the buildings still looked rather expensive, too expensive for her to handle the rent alone, and she wasn't sure how she felt about having a stranger as a room mate.

Outside the building, a friendly looking, young woman stood, a folder full of paperwork under her arm. Connie surmised that she was the real estate representative that Charlie had booked their viewing with. After having viewed more than her fair share of apartments this last week, she was pleased to see that the young woman looked at least professional. Some of the people she had met recently had been anything but, and she had been put off a few of the more decent properties by their lack of interest in her own needs.

"Miss Moreau". The woman was suddenly offering her hand to Connie.

"Hi". Connie immediately shook it, realizing she had been spaced out for the introductions Charlie had made.

"Right shall we head on up". She suggested, gesturing toward the entrance behind her.

The two friends followed her into the elevator, watching in surprise as she pressed the button for the top floor. Connie gently nudged Charlie raising an eyebrow at him once he turned to look at her. He shrugged in response, he was no wiser as to why she was clearly taking them to the penthouse apartment, since he had only requested a viewing for a 3rd floor apartment.

"Ok then, this is our penthouse apartment, I know you requested to see a 3rd floor and I'm still more than happy to show you one, but this is only 40 more a month, and for that you get a much better view, your own roof space for a garden or whatever, the natural light is so much better, so you could probably save a lot more on electricity. So I'll um, let you have a look around". The estate agent informed them, after obviously seeing the two friends confused expressions.

Heading straight for the roof space first, they climbed the stairs, heading straight into the bright sunlight. There was a chest high wall surrounding the edge of the building, and though there was nothing special about it, there was enough space for a barbeque, and at least 20 or so people. The floor was a simple gravel that crunched under their feet as they headed closer to the edge to check out the view.

"Con, seriously if you don't rent this place, I will". Charlie told her, as they leant against the wall.

"There's got to be some mistake over the price Charlie, this place seriously isn't 1100 a month, no way".

"Don't be so negative Connie, you can afford that right"? Charlie asked as he pushed away from the wall, heading back to the stairs.

"Yea, but". Connie began arguing.

"Well there you go then". Charlie stopped her. "Oh by the way, tomorrow night, don't make plans, you're my dinner date". He suddenly informed her.

"What if I already have plans"? She joked.

"Then you un-plan them". He replied seriously. "It's my Mom's 40th birthday on Saturday, but Steve's whisking her away for a romantic weekend". He informed her with a shudder. "So, he's booked us all a table as a surprise, at my Mom's favourite restaurant, and since I don't want to be the 5th wheel, you are going to be my date".

"Don't you mean 3rd wheel"? Connie asked with a laugh.

"No I mean 5th, my Mom, Steve, Adam and Melissa".

"Adam and Melissa are going"? Connie asked, her throat suddenly becoming dry.

"Well yeah, Adam does live with me, he's practically the brother I never had. Oh and you'll get the chance to meet Melissa, you two will get on great". He informed her, leading her around the apartment.

As she followed Charlie aimlessly around the rest of the rooms, her mind completely on the fact that Charlie wanted her to sit through a full dinner with Adam. She'd done so well up till now at avoiding him completely, dreading the moment, this moment, where she had no plausible excuse to get out of it. Having dreaded the idea of having to eventually spend time with him, she dreaded having to spend time with Melissa more. The idea of having to pretend that she didn't secretly harbour feelings for Adam, or that she wasn't jealous of Melissa, made her feel sick.

"So Conn, what do you think"? Charlie broke through her thoughts.

"Oh um yeah, it's great". She replied noncommittally.

She blanked out again whilst Charlie spoke to the estate agent, nodding her head every so often whenever she heard her name. Her mind though, completely reeling through excuses she could give to Charlie. She needed to get out of this meal, there was no-way she could sit with him, pretend all their history wasn't there, and that she was completely over him.

"Connie". Charlie nudged her.

"Yeah"? She looked up at him, realizing he had just asked her something, and was waiting for an answer.

"Rebecca here, wants to know if you want to go ahead with the paper work". Charlie glared at her, making her focus.

"I'm not sure". Connie turned to look at the woman. "The rent, is it really as advertised at 1100 a month"?

"Yes it really is". She smiled gently. "The reason being, that originally when the land was bought, planning permission was only given for 5 floors, but mistakes were made, and a 6th floor was added. After that it gets rather complicated, but in the tenant agreement, it does state however the rent will not rise until you've lived here for 5 years and even then it won't be by much because each apartment has been valued at 1300".

After another half an hour, Connie had agreed, had a credit check and signed some papers, all the time being nudged by Charlie, reminding her that this would be far better than living with her parents. She had to agree, and the fact the apartment seemed such a bargain, eased her anxieties. She had never lived on her own, and though she had valued her independence at college, there she had always had Anna around for company. She was looking forward to having her own space, and privacy, and she knew it would be slightly weird at first, but maybe living on her own would turn out to be a good thing, and if worse came to the worst, she could always rent out the spare room. Though she had the vague idea that Charlie would perhaps be spending quite a lot of his time there with her.

"What was wrong with you up there"? Charlie asked immediately on them exiting Connie's new apartment building.

"What do you mean"?

"Con, you were in like a completely different world. It was mildly embarrassing, the poor woman must think she's letting the place to a complete nut".

"I'm sorry, it was, it was just a lot to take in all at once. It kinda threw me for 6". She answered, not willing or wanting to go into the real reasons with him.

"Well, it's just lucky for you, that she quite clearly had a thing for me". He told her, a smug grin on his face.

"Charlie, she did not have a thing for you. She was just doing her job, being polite, making conversation". Connie laughed.

"Ahh, what do you know, you were in Koo-koo land for most of it".

An hour later, Connie collapsed backwards onto her bed. Charlie had headed off to work, reminding her what seemed like a hundred times about the meal the following evening. Each time, she had nodded and forced a smile on her face. This was one evening she was definitely not looking forward to, but she also knew if she by some miracle managed to back out, there would always be the next time, where she probably wouldn't be quite so lucky.

She needed advice, and she needed it now. There was only really the one person who knew the ins and outs of her relationship, or non-relationship whichever way you chose to look at it. Anna. She had never told Julie, scared really of how she would react, or think at the time, and as time elapsed, there was nothing really to tell. Except now, she really needed both her best friends advice. Maybe after tomorrow she would call Julie, tell her everything, and hopefully, she would be understanding enough to help her sort this whole mess.

"Great minds think alike, I was just thinking about calling you"! Anna greeted her.

"Yeah they really do. Everything ok"? Connie replied, feeling her tense shoulders relax upon hearing her friends voice.

"Everything is absolutely fantastic Connie. I have the best news". Her voice bubbled over with enthusiasm, and Connie couldn't help but smile. "Guess what? I'm going travelling around Europe for 6 months". She practically screamed down the phone.

"Anna, that's, wow, I am so happy for you. You've always wanted to go to Europe".

"I know, I'm literally bouncing off the walls here. Think of all the European hunks I'm going to meet, the sights, the cuisines, the adventures, ohh I seriously can't wait". Just hearing how excited she was, Connie couldn't help but feel excited right along with her, it was quite infectious. "Anyways, Moreau, what have you been up to lately, I got your email about your new job, I am so psyched for you".

"Yeah, thanks. I start my new job next week, I can't wait, um I've just signed a tenants agreement on an apartment, it's a really new building, I'm in the penthouse, I have my own roof space, and the best thing of all, the rent is really cheap".

"I am so visiting you as soon as I'm back from Europe". Anna told her. "But you weren't calling to tell me about your apartment where you"?

"Um, well no, but how did you know"?

"I sense these things, you should know that". Anna answered very matter of fact, and Connie knew she was telling the truth. The girl was weird, it was almost as though she had a 6th sense about these things.

During college, she had informed Connie one day, that the girl whose room was across from theirs, was going to split up with her boyfriend within a few days, and just like she said, the very next day, the two had a very public break up. At first Connie put it down to Anna hearing a rumour about the 2, but every so often she would claim something, and most of the time she was correct. When she questioned Anna about how she knew these things, she had explained that if you watched peoples behaviour, and listened to their tone of voice carefully, any change, mostly indicated something was going to happen, and she was just a master at reading people. Maybe that was why she was a psychology major.

"Well, ok, so I rang for your advice". Connie told her. "Charlie's invited me to his mom's birthday meal tomorrow night. I can't get out of it, he knows I haven't got plans, but Adam, _the Adam _is going, and so is his girlfriend, who I haven't met, and who he's head over heels in love with. I have done so well up till now at avoiding him, but Anna, I seriously can't sit through a whole evening of watching them be all loved up, wanting him, and knowing I can never have him". Connie spoke quickly, a desperate tone entering her voice toward the end.

"Wow, ok, right everything's going to be ok". Anna told her calmly. "You clearly have no other choice but to go to this thing, so first things first, you have to look drop dead gorgeous. And I know you look hot in anything, but the Chinese dress you have, wear that. It flatters your figure, and shows just enough leg without making you look like a slut. Then you just go in there, and you act your life out, just don't put yourself in any situation where it's you and him. Keep the conversation focused on other things but the two of them and you. Don't sit next to him, but not opposite him. Give eye contact a little, but not too much, and don't linger your gaze on him like I know you do sometimes. Keep things light, try not to enter any deep conversations with him. Don't order the chicken, you _always_ order the chicken, and I'd like to bet he knows that, so by ordering something different you'll put him off, and we definitely want him more un-nerved than you. And um last but not least, accentuate how much you've grown up and changed, show him how independent you are, but not by talking about your love life". Anna rattled off. "You got all that"?

"I think so. Wear the green Chinese dress. Don't focus on him and me. Keep distance but not too much. Talk to him, giving a little eye contact, talk to him but not about anything too serious. Try and un-nerve him with how different I am".

"Yeah, you're pretty much there, and if you need help, just excuse yourself, walk slowly and calmly to the ladies, and give me a call".

When Connie hung up, she felt slightly more confident about the following evening. Though she really wished she didn't have to go, but after Anna's advice, she knew she would manage to scrape herself through the evening, hopefully salvaging some much needed confidence when it came to spending time with Adam. However, if she survived the evening, it wouldn't mean she was going to happy at having to willing spend time with her ex fling.

In her eyes, or so she kept telling herself, that was all Adam had ever been. A fling. He had probably never even cared about her. It had probably all been one sided, and she let herself and her feelings snowball out of control, allowing herself to fall for him. Well, she was no-more. She was going to be strong, confident, and definitely wasn't going to give into his handsome good looks. Connie Moreau was not going to show him how hung up she had been over him.

Right, again I know it's kind of short, and there's still not a whole lot of Connie and Adam action, but I promise I'm coming to that, soon lol. Please R&R!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I don't own anything so there!!

Vanilla baby : Wasn't' expecting C/A huh, yes there was C/A in the past, but I'm not sure whether it will end up being C/A lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!

Ratti Pillo : Well I hope this chapter satisfies your suspense lol. I too am actually really liking the banter between Charlie and Connie, I think more than anything it's sort of based on the banter between me and my best friend, so yeah hopefully I'm doing it justice lol. Ah the apartment price may be completely out there, but I wasn't really sure of the average prices so I just sort of went with it lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!

Bookluvr4life : Hopefully you'll be left satisfied by this then. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!

Forsaken-angel29 : I think 'All my life', is pretty much a lost cause right now. I might one day when I'm old and grey come back to it, for now though, this story is keeping me pretty much occupied lol. Hope this has satisfied your suspense for now lol. Anyways thanks for all the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!

Chapter 6

Stepping out of the cab, she smoothed down her jade green dress, heaving a huge sigh. Charlie had told her to meet them in the bar, and all she could do was pray that either he was already there, or she was the first and Charlie would follow soon after. Though she may have plucked up the courage to meet Adam and his girlfriend, that did not however mean she had the bravery to be left on her own with them.

Upon entering the bar, she could see that she was the first to arrive. Cursing herself for her always having to be on time, she pushed herself up onto a bar stool, placing her purse down, immediately picking up the drinks menu and reading it. She normally just drank beer, having never really been bothered by the alco-pops most of her college friends had been in to. But here, she thought, was no place for a young lady to order beer, she would need to order something more sophisticated than that. She needed to impress, show how much more mature she really was, maybe a martini or a daiquiri.

"Hey, can I have a Corona and". Suddenly a voice spoke from beside her, causing her head to shoot up away from the drinks menu she was still perusing. "You want a beer Con"?

"Oh um, no, no thanks". She stuttered, placing the menu back onto the bar, trying to calm her thudding heart beat. "I'll just have an apple martini please". It was the first drink that came to mind, in her sudden rush to answer him.

"And an apple martini please". He called to the bartender. "Since when did you start drinking martini's? Always pegged up for a beer and shots girl". He leant against the bar, looking down at her slightly.

She could smell a hint of his aftershave, it sent her senses dizzy, her mind immediately recognising it as the same aftershave he had always used. Calvin Kline. She had even bought him a bottle for Christmas one year, she had ended up picking him in the secret Santa, before everything had gotten so complicated between them. He was dressed simply in a pair of black dress pants, a pale blue shirt and a lilac tie, pulled slightly loose around his neck. He looked as though he had stepped straight out of a catalogue, but damn he looked hot, his eyes looking at her, the intensity of his gaze, causing goose bumps to appear on her arms, a shot of electricity running up and down her spine.

"Things change". She uttered her response with a shrug, upon feeling him looking at her, waiting for an answer.

Accepting her drink from the barman, she reached for her purse, ready to pay, but was abruptly stopped by his hand resting on top of hers, stopping her from reaching inside for the cash. She looked up at him, as he shook his head, quickly paying the barman and taking a gulp from the bottle he had been given. Her hands suddenly began tingling from his touch, and even when he removed it, it almost felt as though he was still touching her. She smiled and nodded, placing her purse back on the bar, before taking a gentle sip of her drink, hoping and praying she wasn't blushing.

"You've been avoiding me Moreau"! He stated after a few seconds of silence.

"I haven't, I've just been really busy. If I had been avoiding you Adam, you would know, trust me". She replied, hoping her voice portrayed as much confidence as she hoped.

"Busy huh? I'd call it avoiding. You haven't been too busy to spend time with Spazway, sounds to me like you 2 have been joined at the hip just recently, and you just conveniently happen to have plans whenever the opportunity arises to be around me". He told her, taking another drink of his beer. "Yeah, I'd say it's definitely avoidance".

He had her totally stumped there. She searched her brain hard for a come back but found none. She mentally cursed herself, why couldn't she have a witty comeback, like she would had Charlie made the comment. Damn the stupid Cake-eater for being so hot, and seeing right through her façade.

"Well forgive me for not wanting to play happy with someone who once upon a time broke my heart". She finally managed to bite back. "Don't tell me you ever expected us to go back to the friendship we had before". She added upon seeing the stunned expression on his face.

"If I remember correctly you were the one that ended things between us". He replied.

"And exactly why did I end things Adam? You were dating someone else". She bit back quickly.

"You never even gave me a chance to end it with Lisa, you made it perfectly clear what you wanted".

They both fell into an uneasy silence. She hated the fact she had brought up their past. A past she had hoped to have made him believe she had forgotten. But seeing him stand there, pretending like he still knew her so well, just brought all those painful memories to the surface.

_**FLASHBACK**_

A lone tear ran down her cheek, her eyes down cast, stubbornly refusing to look at him. Her head shook, declining him of his request to meet his eyes. He could almost hear her heart breaking, and it killed him to know, he was the cause.

"I think you should go". She murmured, and he had to struggle to hear.

"I don't wanna leave you like this". He replied.

"I'm a big girl, I can deal". She responded strongly, though he knew she felt anything but strong at that moment. "We always knew this wouldn't work Adam, so please, just… leave". She sighed, another tear falling.

One hand still resting on her hip, the other reached up, his thumb and fore finger resting on her chin, forcing her to look up at him. Once he had eye contact, his thumb swiped at the tears that her brown orbs continued to spill.

"I don't want to leave you". He repeated his earlier argument.

"You can't have both, it's either or, and I think we both know you're meant to be with her, this… this was just a mistake". She said gesturing between the two of them.

Slowly, he leant down, brushing his lips gently across hers, trying to make a mental note on how she tasted, how sweet her kisses were, and how every time she was near, all he wanted was to be touching her. He forced himself to pull away, before he knew he couldn't. Looking into her eyes, he felt selfish, he wanted the moment to linger, he wanted more than anything to be with her, but he knew it was taking all her strength to remain firm and end this now.

His gut wrenched as he stepped back, creating what felt like a crater between them. Her eyes immediately dropped, unable to watch him walk away. She secretly hoped he would stay, choose her, but she knew it wouldn't happen.

He lingered a moment too long for her, and she quickly bolted, unable to stand being alone with him for another second, knowing she couldn't have him, knowing there would be no more stolen moments together. Dashing to the safety of her room, she burst through the door, collapsing onto her bed, hiding her face in the pillow, before allowing her sobs to commence. She felt pathetic, crying over a boy, who had never really been hers. She had no right to be upset, he was and never would belong to her.

__She couldn't and wouldn't let anyone know what had happened between them, it would destroy what had once been his perfectly good relationship, one that she had helped him wreck, it would cause no end of arguments between the team, and most of all, it wouldn't get him to be hers.

No he belonged to another, one who was more socially suited to him, whose parents played golf on the weekends, and dined in the fancy restaurants her family worked in. She being nothing but a stop gap, just someone to pass time with until his real girlfriend returned from her trip. She wondered if he was feeling as bad as her, or had the guilt passed, had he actually ever felt anything for her at all. Doubt played in her mind, and more tears followed. She hated that she was so weak, that she couldn't just snap her fingers and be over him, like he so obviously was over her.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"There never was a choice Adam. You were with Lisa, I was just someone to pass the time with". She told him softly, almost resigned to the fact.

"Well hello there gorgeous, you scrub up well". Charlie announced, as he practically bounded toward them.

"Oh um, thanks". Connie smiled at the compliment.

"Not you Moreau, I was talking about Banksie over here". Charlie slung his arm around his best friends shoulders. "But you look um, nice too". He laughed, then leant over and pecked her cheek.

"Nice Conway, this is how you treat me after dragging me along at short notice". Connie jabbed him in the ribs.

"I did not drag you Con, I merely prodded you into being my date". He retorted, shooting her a cheeky grin. "Where's Melissa"? He asked after a few beats of silence.

"Running late, she won't be long". Adam informed them taking another drink of beer, glancing over at Connie to see her reaction.

"Where's your Mom"? Connie asked noticing Casey hadn't entered with her son.

"Oh she was following me in, but she spotted someone she knew leaving so of course she had to stop to chat". Charlie replied with a roll of his eyes.

For the next few minutes, Connie sipped on her martini, listening to Adam and Charlie talk between themselves. Her conversation with Adam had left her feeling drained. She began to think that maybe it would have been less awkward had Melissa turned up with Adam, at least then, their past wouldn't have been dragged up. And that's exactly what she wanted to believe it was between them, just past. No matter how she felt at times that she still had feelings for her old flame. Nothing could ever become of it, whatever they had was history, it had to be. He had Melissa now, and she, well she had no-one, hopefully that wouldn't be a permanent thing, not if she could help it anyway.

"Hi honey". Casey's voice suddenly broke through her reverie. "Thank you so much for the perfume and flowers, they were gorgeous". She enveloped her in a tight hug, before pulling away, taking her hand and gesturing her to stand. "And you look lovely, that dress, definitely suites you Connie".

"Right shall we go sit at our table"? Steve suggested.

"What about Melissa, she isn't here yet". Connie interrupted after noticing Adam's gazes were lingering on her a little too long for her liking.

"And speak of the devil". Charlie announced.

Connie looked up to see a young woman, her age, with long blonde hair, much lighter than Julie's, taller than herself, maybe about 5'7, 5'8, dressed in black knee high boots, a black skirt that fell to her knees, a white shirt with a red camisole over the top. Her face immediately lit up with a smile upon seeing them all stood at the bar. She was pretty, in an obvious kind of way, her make-up done to perfection, her accessories matching her outfit, and a gentle tan covered her skin. She was probably most men's idea of the ideal woman. Everything about her, how she walked, how she dressed, exuded confidence, a confidence that Connie wished would radiate off her half as much. She had in her hand a big bunch of lilies, and a white envelope.

"Happy birthday Casey, I am so sorry I'm late, the tube was packed, I almost didn't manage to get off at my stop because of the crowds". She explained, hugging Casey gently, then passing her the flowers, before turning quickly to Adam. "Hey baby". She kissed his lips softly neatening his tie up, before turning her attention to Connie. "And you must be Connie, Charlie's told me so much about you, I almost wish it had been me growing up with you guys".

"Well, he's obviously telling the stories all wrong, we spent most of our time following 'our fearless leader' into hot water than having fun, isn't' that right oh fearless one". Connie laughed nudging Charlie playfully in the ribs.

"Hey, I always got us out of trouble didn't I"? Charlie pretended to look offended.

"Always Charlie, really"? Adam joined in.

"Yeah really". Charlie argued playfully.

"Oh honey, that is some strong imagination you've got there". Casey added, before following Steve toward their table.

She wanted so much to dislike her, find flaws with her, but she couldn't. She had only known her for a few minutes, but she already felt herself warm to the blonde. It wasn't exactly her fault she fell for Adam really, who could blame her, he was the prefect catch. She was just the lucky one to have gotten hold of him first.

Connie sat quietly, listening to Melissa talk animatedly with Charlie and Adam. There little inside jokes, and stories left her feeling slightly excluded from their little group. Adam's glances her way did nothing but make her feel uncomfortable, almost as though he was scrutinizing her.

"So Connie, you went to college in Indiana right, what's it like down there"? Melissa asked, after the conversation died down.

"Um, a little different, but I guess the city life is a little bit more fast moving, but it all depends really where you stay. I loved it, but I dunno, I never really compared living there to living here. This definitely feels more homely, but then I suppose had I lived in Indiana all my life, I'd feel more like home there too".

"Why'd you go to college there"? Melissa asked, and though Connie felt as though she was playing 20 questions, Melissa seemed genuinely interested.

"Yeah Con, why _did_ you go to Indiana"? Adam added, looking at her with a raised brow.

He knew, of course he knew. Though she tried denying the real reasons to herself, the real reason was because she couldn't stand being around him. Indiana was far enough away from him, or so she thought, but close enough to her family. She had originally planned on going to Minnesota, but after learning he was going to be attending, she knew she couldn't and wouldn't cope with seeing him every day, being forced to spend time with him by Charlie, pretending her feelings didn't exist, just like she had the last 6 months of High School. He had after Lisa's return from France, continued dating her, just as she had expected, parading around right in front of her, sometimes she thought on purpose, to see what rise he could get out of her. Of course her stubborn nature wouldn't allow it, and she behaved as she normally would, if anything to prove to him she didn't care, even though she did.

"Um, it was one of the better schools offered to me, and I guess I wanted to spread my wings a little, experience something new. I mean I'd always had the team with me for everything, and I guess I just kind of figured it was about time I stood on my own two feet, you know. Or something like that".

Melissa asked her a few more questions, mainly about the courses she took, but the whole time, Connie could feel Adam's eyes on her. He seemed angry or bitter, and she knew it had something to do with their earlier conversation. Maybe it was being told a few home truths that he didn't like, or the fact she seemed to have moved on with her life. She wasn't sure what it was, but she was trying hard not to care, or at least show she cared.

"Oh damn, I forgot to give you the rest of your gift". Melissa said suddenly, noticing the white envelope sat on the table between herself and Adam, and quickly passed it to Casey, who opened it immediately.

"Oh a spa day. Thank you so much". Casey leant over the table and gave both a quick hug.

"A spa day! Isn't that where all the old ladies go and sit in mud baths, and have face packs on to make themselves look younger"? Charlie asked, screwing his face up in distaste.

"You watch too much TV Charlie. It's where ladies of all ages, shapes and sizes, go to relax and get pampered". Connie told him playfully.

"Oh you know what girls, you should come with me, we'll make it a girls day, what do you say"? Casey suggested suddenly.

"Yeah, I'd be up for that" Melissa agreed almost immediately.

"What about you Connie"? Casey asked.

"Um, yeah, I don't see why not". Connie nodded along.

She immediately wanted to say no, the idea of spending even more time with Melissa didn't exactly thrill her. It wasn't because she didn't like her, on the contrary, she knew if she willingly spent anymore time with the blonde, she knew she'd get to be good friends with her, and that was currently something she couldn't bear thinking about. Spending time with Melissa would more than likely mean spending time with Adam, and right now she wasn't sure she could or ever would be able to be comfortable being around him, especially if he kept looking at her the way he was right now.

"Hi there, I'm Josh, I'll be your waiter this evening. Have you decided on what you would like"? A young man, maybe a year or so older than herself, approached the table, a smile on his face.

Connie watched as he interacted with them as they told him what they would like. As soon as he turned to her half of the table, she forced a smile, receiving an even bigger one in response. He was definitely attractive, with his brilliant green eyes, and deep brown hair, cut close to his head.

"I'll have the chicken, and I guess you'll have the same too, huh Con". Adam interrupted what could only be the eye flirting between the two.

"Um, no, actually I think I'll have the lamb please". Connie answered, not even bothering to turn to Adam.

"Right if that's everything I'll go put your order through". Josh told them, waiting a beat before turning and heading toward the kitchen.

"I am stunned, Connie Moreau ordering something other than chicken". Adam said, though Connie could hear the bitter undertone.

"Anyone would think all I ever eat is chicken Adam". Connie replied, sarcasm oozing in her voice.

"To be fair Con, it was". Charlie laughed, almost sensing the tension growing between his two friends.

"That's because chicken was the safest thing to eat in the cafeteria at Eden Hall. Plus when you have Goldberg telling you to think of all the baby cows and piglets, whenever I picked up a burger, it kinda puts you off slightly". Connie informed them, causing laughter at the memories of Goldberg.

Ok so I think I'll leave this one here, hope you enjoyed it, please R&R!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I don't own anything so there!!

**A/N : This story was originally called Finally Found, but as the story has progressed, I felt it didn't really fit properly, and right now I feel this title fits better. **

**Ratti pillo** : I'm really glad you liked it. Yeah Adam is a dick, and believe it or not, I'm actually enjoying writing him that way lol, but I swear, hopefully somewhere in my plans, he will redeem himself, I just don't know when or how right now lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

**Holly** : I have a few ideas up my sleeve about Adam's jealously, but using Charlie sounds like a good idea, we shall see huh lol. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

**Brucas-harmony** : Sorry it's taken me a while, but it is eventually here lol. Yeah I like the banter between Connie and Charlie, it kinda reminds me of me and my best friend. I am hoping to do a few more flashbacks of them together, so fingers crossed, they'll be as good for you as the last one was. Anyways thanks for the support and review. CHEERS MI DEARS!!!!

Chapter 7

"It was awful, absolutely horrible Anna, I mean think of you worst date ever, times it by a million, and then you're probably not far off from where I was on Friday night, but of course mine wasn't a date". Connie spoke quickly, as she wandered around all her unpacked boxes.

"Oh c'mon Con, it can't have been as bad as that. I mean can you even remember my worst date". Anna laughed gently. "My 2nd date with Joe Mason, now c'mon, that was awful. His very well to do parents, me, very expensive restaurant, Joe put his hand up my dress, or so I thought, turned out to be his father, who was the oldest looking 50 year old in the entire world, completely sleazy too".

"Ok, so maybe it wasn't that bad, but it was bad". Connie laughed, remembering Anna coming home and telling her. "The entire evening, he just, just made me feel so small. He was being arrogant, rude to the waiter, whose number I got by the way, and the worst part, was Melissa, she's just so nice, and really friendly, but every time I see her with Adam, I just feel sick, and want to get out of there so fast".

"You got the waiters number"? Anna asked, a slight giggle in her voice.

"Yeah, he was really cute". Connie gushed. "But back on subject Anna, I honestly don't know if I can keep going through repeats of Friday with him".

"Well maybe, you need to tell Charlie, surely he wouldn't force the 2 of you to be together if he knew how you felt, or, you call this waiter guy, go on a few dates, and really show him you've moved on".

"I can't burden Charlie with my problems. Adam's practically the brother he never had. It would kill him, if he found out his 2 best friends fooled around in high school, especially when one of us were in a semi serious relationship at the time. Charlie takes cheating very seriously, especially after all the jerks his mom dated when we were kids".

Connie seriously was at on an odd end as to what to do. She hadn't been able to leave the restaurant quick enough after the meal. Charlie had suggested that they all move onto a bar, but Casey and Steve had wanted to go home, Charlie's face visibly paling at the very thought of his Mom and Step Dad 'doing it', as he so eloquently put. Connie had excused herself, saying she wanted to try and grab an early night, ready for her moving into her new apartment, the following day. She had hated herself, when Melissa had offered hers and Adam's help with moving her things. It was a genuine offer, which she had felt awful dismissing, explaining she hadn't got that much to move, and she had her Dad, Brother, Mom and Charlie's help.

"For once in my life Con, I have no idea what to tell you to do". Anna admitted regretfully.

"I really know how to get myself into these messes huh"? Connie asked, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"You sure do girly, you sure do". Anna laughed gently. "So anyway, how's the new apartment"?

"Oh it's great, so nice to have my own space, away from the parental's. I mean sure, I love 'em, and I'm so grateful that they were letting me stay rent free and all, but, after 3 years of living away from them, they're a little hard to take, if you know what I mean". Connie admitted to her friend. "When you get back from your travels you'll have to come have a vacation or something".

"Definitely, I'll probably need a vacation to get over the 6 months of hard travelling".

"Anna please, travelling around Europe is going to be anything but hard". Connie replied, as there was a knock at the door. "Listen, there's someone at the door, so if I don't get chance to call you before, have a great time, and send me lots of postcards".

The 2 friends quickly said their goodbyes, and Connie rushed to the door. She half expected it to be Charlie, since not many people knew where she lived so far, and there was no-one else she could think of that would just pop round. Swinging the door open, she let out a scream, before diving forward hugging her visitors tightly.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it, what are you doing here"?

"Well we did promise, as soon as you had your own place, we'd be straight over for a visit".

"I know, but I kind of wasn't expecting you like now". Connie laughed, grabbing one of her friends bags and leading the way inside.

"You have to forgive us Con, _'we'_ just couldn't wait a few more days".

"Oh shut up Dean, you were just as excited as me to be coming". Julie prodded him.

"Yeah, only because my girl Connie is gonna get us freebie tickets for the Wilds game". Dean retorted, sticking his tongue out childishly at his girlfriend. "You are going to be getting us free tickets aren't you"? He asked Connie in an after thought.

"Considering it's the off season Dean, no, but I promise you, the next time you're here during the season, I will get you tickets".

"See, this girl knows how to treat a man". Dean told Julie pecking Connie's cheek before plonking himself down on the couch, ignoring the eye roll Julie gave him.

"You are ok with us being here aren't you, it never entered my mind that you were starting your new job on Monday". Julie asked Connie, who was moving a few of her boxes around to make room for them both.

"Oh yeah, no I don't mind at all, so long as you don't mind taking care of yourself during the day, but you know you're more than welcome to come stay anytime". Connie assured her friend.

Connie still found it hard to understand, that after a number of years apart at different colleges, she still missed her best friend like crazy. Both Julie and Anna were the only 2 people in the world that could read Connie like a book, and though Connie had never told Julie about the 'fling', between herself and Adam, there was very little she didn't tell her. In fact there was only Anna, Adam and Connie who knew about the 'fling', and that was mainly because neither of them wanted to cause any awkwardness between the team, which was pretty inevitable, especially considering Adam was still dating his girlfriend Lisa at the time. The only reason Anna even knew, was because Connie had needed to vent one evening after receiving an email from Charlie, filled with pictures of all the Ducks, and there just happened to be one of Adam and Lisa which did nothing but break her heart once again.

During college, Connie and Julie had stayed in touch pretty much weekly, if not more, and visited each other as often as possible, which was never often enough, but they coped as best they could. They had never been exceptionally close, probably more so in the beginning out of duty, since they were the only 2 girls on the team, but with high school, and all the peer pressure, came a close bond, that soon grew even closer, until they were the best of friends, inseparable for both their junior and senior years.

In turn, Connie had become quite close with Dean. The bash brother, always so head strong, and rough around the edges, intimidated her a little, right from meeting, back in the junior goodwill games, but just as her friendship with Julie had grown, so had her friendship with Dean. After finding herself in a number of classes with him, she found a softness to the enforcer, that she assumed not many people knew about. It was during chemistry class one day, that he had finally told her about how he felt about Julie, listening intently to Connie's advice, and following it to a T, winning Julie's heart in the end.

Just seeing her 2 friends sat on her new sofa, reminded her of the last time they had all been together. It had been about a year previous, a long weekend right before the start of her final year of college. Charlie had meant to be there too, but had, had to back out at the last minute. So in the end, it had been just herself, Dean, Julie, Fulton, Averman and Goldberg. It had been a typical duck weekend really, full of laughter and drinking. Mayhem assured, they had, had a few drinks back at Julie and Dean's place, before heading out to the local carnival. Whilst walking around, Fulton and Averman 'kidnapped' her, and jumped on board the carousel. On each rotation, the 3 of them could see Dean, Julie and Goldberg looking around in hopes of spotting their missing friends. It hadn't been until Fulton yelled yee-haw at the top of his lungs, that they were found. Julie and Goldberg just looked plain embarrassed, whilst Portman looked gutted he hadn't been dragged along to join in.

"Yo Connie, Earth to Connie"? Dean called, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Oh sorry". Connie shook her head, freeing herself from her memories before sitting down opposite Dean and Julie.

"Hey are you ok? You were pretty out of it for a second there"? Julie asked concerned.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, I was just remembering the last time we were together".

Immediately on her bringing their last visit up, she could see her 2 friends immediately begin to remember the antics which they had gotten themselves up to. Even now in their 20's, the Ducks still, when they all got together, acted like the 12 year olds they were, when they all first met. She never expected them to change either, maybe mature slightly, but still even when they hit 40, she imagined them still to be the fun seekers that they were.

_***FLASHBACK***_

"You cannot be serious about going on that thing"! Julie shrieked, as she watched the ride in question. Not that it was a ride in her mind, a death trap maybe, but a ride definitely not.

"Why not? You only live once". Connie replied. "Besides Jules, it's gotta be safe otherwise it wouldn't have passed it's safety check". She added, knowing her previous statement would not placate her best friends nervousness.

Out of the whole team, Julie was probably the most nervous when it came to carnival rides. She wouldn't even consider a ride until she knew for certain what safety harnesses were involved. She was very much a cup and saucer person, never adventurous, preferring to sit and watch others whilst biting her nails down to the quick in apprehension.

Whilst Julie was the one sitting watching the rides, just relieved she wasn't going on them, Connie, Dean and Fulton where the ones she was constantly watching. The 3 were typical adrenaline junkies, unsatisfied if they hadn't ridden the biggest, scariest ride in the vicinity. Though Dean probably wasn't the worst of the 3, and tended to know when enough was enough, Connie and Fulton would go all day, thriving from the head spinning, wobbly leg feeling all rides tended to leave you with.

The ride they were currently watching, was what was called a reverse bungee. It was a circular cage containing 2 seats, suspended by 2 giant bungee chords between 2 tall towers which were easily 150ft high. Once the passengers dumb enough in Julie's mind, were aboard and 'safely' strapped in, the bungee chords were tightened, before suddenly being released and flinging it's passengers nearly 250ft into the air. Just the idea made her feel sick, and as though she was the one about to go on it.

"I'm with Jules on this one". Goldberg added, whilst chewing happily on his candy floss.

"You're only saying that Goldie, cause you don't wanna barf up the 2 hot dogs you've just practically inhaled". Fulton joked, causing the others to laugh.

"Hey, they were the best hot dogs I've had for a while, but I don't intend on re-tasting them". He argued playfully.

"Well, you sit right there with Jules Goldie, while us men go"… Averman began, but was immediately stopped when Connie elbowed him playfully causing him to roll his eyes. "Us men and Connie, go show you how it's done". He continued, grabbing Connie's hand and leading her away, quickly followed by Fulton.

"Don't worry about it babe, we'll be fine". Dean insisted, pecking his worried girlfriends cheek, before chasing after Fulton, Connie and Averman.

Connie and Averman were the first to step forward. Both buzzing with excitement, climbed eagerly into the bucket seats, allowing the ride workers to first strap them in with the rally car safety harnesses, then the padded safety bar locked securely over their shoulders. Looking out into the small crowd, they could easily see Dean and Fulton grinning and bouncing around enthusiastically.

"By the way Con". Averman called over the pounding music.

"Yeah". Connie replied, gripping the hand he had offered her.

"If I start crying, it's not because I'm scared, it's because something will have flown in my eye, ok". He warned her, gripping her hand equally as tight.

"Ok". Connie answered laughing gently. "By the way, if I start crying, it's because I'm scared, ok". She added, causing him to laugh.

As soon as the bungee chords began to tighten, so did Avermans grip on Connie's hand. He was seriously begin to regret his decision to go on this ride, though after a quick glance at Connie, he knew straight away, she was in her element. He could see Julie and Goldberg in the distance, watching closely, but he could tell Julie was anything but happy at having to witness what to her was the most terrifying thing ever, and yet here he was, sat on the ride, beginning to feel the same.

Without warning, the cage was released, and shot them up into the air. Everything was a blur, but Averman knew he wasn't liking any of it. His stomach felt as though it was by his feet, and the jolting forwards and backwards in the restraints only made him more aware of how dangerous this ride actually was. Connie was screaming excitedly, obviously enjoying every second, though hadn't let go of his hand once.

In what felt like hours, they were eventually lowered to the ground, where the ride attendants began removing the safety equipment. Averman hadn't been able to get off it quick enough, before he ran speedily passed Julie and Goldberg to the nearest trash can where he emptied the contents of his stomach, that had made it's way up his throat during the ride.

_***END FLASHBACK***_

"Aww man, Ave's was so ill that night". Portman chuckled.

"I honestly have no idea why though, I thought it was great". Connie laughed along.

"Only you Connie would think a ride like that was great". Julie rolled her eyes, obviously having relived her fears for them.

"Yeah, I have to agree, it was kinda boring after the 3rd time of going on it". Portman chuckled. "And even more boring than that, was trying for 20 minutes to drag you and Fulton off it".

They each laughed, at that. Connie had gotten off with Averman, watched Portman and Fulton, before taking it in turns to go on with her. After Portman claimed boredom, though both Connie and Fulton suspected his stomach could take no-more, they both went on a few more times, before being practically dragged off by their friends.

"Talking of Fulton, did he not wanna come with you guys"? Connie asked. Usually Portman and Fulton came as a package, something they had all teased Julie about when Portman had proposed.

"He was going to, but he's managed to get a job at the local hospital over the summer. He's hoping he can snag a few days, but he's not sure. Said to say hey though". Portman answered.

"You guys hungry, I haven't got much, but I can order a pizza".

"Man, Con I thought you'd never ask. I'm starved". Portman whined, causing Julie and Connie to laugh at his pained expression.

"I'll get right on it". Connie told him, walking past him, looking for her phone.

'_Hey Conway, get your butt round here, I have a surprise for you. Oh and bring a few pizza's xx'_

"They're on the way". Connie told them, sitting back down.

"But you didn't even call anyone". Julie pointed out, confused.

"Got my own personal delivery boy, via text message". She laughed.

20 minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Knowing exactly who it was, Connie bounded out of her seat and dashed toward the door, hearing Portman mutter something about her being really hungry too. She swung the door open wide, revealing Charlie and 2 pizza boxes, but stood over his left shoulder, was Adam and Melissa. Her smile faltered, but quickly she forced herself to look happy to see them. Adam was smirking slightly at her, obviously knowing she was uncomfortable in his presence, but there was little she could do about it.

"So what's the surprise Moreau"? Charlie asked, sliding passed her.

Remembering the reason she asked him over, she clutched his hand and dragged him to the living room. Shock crossed all her friends faces, at the sight of each other. As the excitement died down, Connie slipped away into the kitchen, where she's put the box of plates on the counter top. She needed a few minutes to collect herself. Even throughout everyone greeting everyone else, hell even as he was introducing Melissa, Adam had kept staring at her, knowing he was un-nerving her.

"Need any help"? A voice asked, a voice she really didn't want to hear right then.

"No, I've got 'em, thanks". She replied, reaching in and pulling the plates out, before going to the sink to rinse the dust from them.

"When are you going to stop avoiding me Connie"? He asked huskily, slowly stepping up to her, reaching for the dishcloth to dry the now clean plates.

"When you grow up and realize I am not avoiding you, but just trying to get on with my life. Just because you don't happen to be as involved in it as you once were, does not mean I am avoiding you". She hissed back, before pushing passed him, and heading back to the others. "Oh sorry". She apologized, as she bumped into Portman on her way out of the kitchen.

"You always were a bit of a wrecking ball huh Con". He replied, holding her shoulders in case she hadn't regained her full balance.

She merely nodded, and swerved passed him, back to the others. Though there was a nagging feeling in her mind. Portman had sounded different just then, angry et concerned. His grip on her shoulders seemed almost protective. Then it dawned on her, had he heard what she and Adam had said? The careful glances he threw her way while they ate, almost confirmed her suspicions, but she couldn't decide what he would make of the conversation. Would he just think they were arguing like normal friends, or would he read more into it. Oh god she hoped not.

Anyways, that's it for this chapter. Please R&R!!!!


End file.
